User talk:ShadowDominator33
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShadowDominator33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 14:51, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Recent Edits Greetings Adept ShadowDominator33. First of all, welcome to the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki! Glad to have you aboard! Secondly, thank you for your recent addition of the Astral Dragoons Chapter article. We appreciate all contribution from our editors. However, with that being said there are quite a few issues with your recent additions. Please ensure when creating a new Space Marine Chapter that you refer to the following: *[http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Fanon_Wiki:Article_Quality_Policy Article Quality Policy]. You need to ensure you utilise the appropriate infobox to summarize the key features of your page's subject. If you are unsure which infobox to utilize, please don't hesitate to ask one of the Administrators. Also, please ensure that your article is at leas three paragraphs in length. Also, if you are unsure what categories to add at the bottom of the article, ask one of the admins and we will gladly help you. *Proper use of Construction Templates - You also want to make sure that you utilize a Construction Template if you are currently working on an article that is under construction. This typical is placed under the Property Template, and above the article's infobox. Example: *Utilizing a Sandbox - In the futures, before creating a brand new article, might I suggest that you use a Sandbox. In case you are unaware of this feature, a sandbox page is a way for users to edit however they want. They are used for editing experiments and to gain familiarity with how to use the wiki source code as well as this wiki's templates. Once you are satisfied with the overall product, you can then cut-and-paste your work into a newly created page. *How to Create a Fanon Space Marine Chapter I would also highly suggest that you refer to the above link. This is a guide that was created specifically for those who wish to create their own fanon Space Marine Chapter, covering a variety of topics, including: Naming, Origins, Foundings, Gene-Seed, Size, Organization, Home World, Beliefs, Recruitment, Combat Doctrine, Equipment, Appearance, ect. This is an excellent tool that will help you on your way in the creation of your Chapter, and will greatly help you achieve your overall vision. Finally, don't hesitate to ask for help. We have lots of helpful users and Administrators, that are on hand to help you with any issues, concerns or questions you may have. Feel free to also drop into the Live! Chat, as someone is almost always around! Hopefully this will help you on your way. If you have any other questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask myself or Anonymous ONI agent. Thank you for your understanding! Algrim Whitefang, Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki Associate Administrator (talk) 20:29, May 20, 2016 (UTC) P.S. For future reference, please ensure you DO NOT utilize a Chapter name from the other WH40K Fanon wiki, as this will result in unnecessary drama and heartache, and will cause many headaches for the admins on this wiki. So please, for your sake, just DON'T DO IT! Thank you for your understanding! Algrim Whitefang, Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki Associate Administrator (talk) 21:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Astral Dragoons Artwork Greetings once again Adept ShadowDominator! Thought I would hook you up with some new artwork for your Astral Dragoons Chapter. I hope I captured the overall spirit of your Chapter. Took the liberty of making a Chapter icon as well. I hope it meets with your approval! Enjoy! Astral Dragons SP 2.jpg|Astral Dragoons Chapter Iconography Astral Dragoons_Astartes.png|Astral Dragoons Astartes Algrim Whitefang, Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki Associate Administrator (talk) 00:34, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Suggestions for Chapter Colours & Patterns Hey brother! I saw the update that Algrim Whitefang did for your Chapter. I like the new Chapter Badge, but you might want to consider toning down one or the other color. The red is just too bright and the light aqua blue color just doesn't work with it. Might I suggest a bone white or just white with the blue. The white would also like nice with the red if it was a few shades darker. If ya have any other questions about using colors for a fanon chapter, I would recommend looking this link for chapter colors and patterns Achilles Prime, Humble Adept (talk) 00:49, May 21, 2016 (UTC) thanks guys for all the help. I really appreciate it :) ShadowDominator33 (talk) 12:52, May 28, 2016 (UTC)